Sweet Treats
by FairySphere
Summary: "No one can resist a sweet treat."


**A/N: This was originally a silly nonsense, outside-canon fic I posted on tumblr for Valentine's Day. It's short, it's sweet, I feel as though I could have done a better job, but I hope you'll like it all the same!**

* * *

 **Sweet Treats**

At first the Pooka found it a bit…odd that Velvet had chosen one of their kind to be her beloved. But then again, the truth was that, up until recently, Cornelius had been human and the Prince of Titania while Velvet had been his love for a long time. There had just been a bump in the road between them for Cornelius's changed form and his belief that Velvet couldn't love him like that, which was thankfully proven untrue.

Cornelius clutched Velvet's delicate hand tightly as they made their way through the village, their destination the Rabbit Café. Cornelius's wallet was laden with a number of recently unearthed Valentinian coins, so he only thought it fair that he treat Velvet to a few sugary snacks to celebrate their time together.

"Welcome!" Meliene chirped as she ushered them into the brightly decorated restaurant. With a spring in her step, the pink furred Pooka led them to one of the tables. Velvet brushed off her half skirt as she sat down, Cornelius taking the opposing seat. Meliene whipped out a pad and feather pen from underneath her apron, a bright smile on her face. "What can I get you today~?"

"A Chocolate Fondant to share," Velvet said with a wave of her finger. Cornelius raised his paw.

"Can you put a small side of Napple Sorbet with that?"

"With pleasure!" Meliene jotted the items down on her pad. Cornelius deposited the coins into her outstretched paw before she trotted away to prepare their meal. Velvet leant her elbows on the table and let out a sigh.

"Cornelius, your kindness is sweeter than all the delights in the world."

"Bless my heart, Velvet, you still know how to make me flustered even in this form," Cornelius replied.

"Hmph, you two make me want to vomit."

Velvet looked over Cornelius's shoulder while the Pooka craned his neck to see who had spoken. To their surprise, they saw Ingway seated at another table with his chin resting on his palm and a disgruntled expression on his face.

"That blasted fairy, she is so late…" he grumbled. Velvet and Cornelius looked at each other.

"Blasted…fairy?" they both said as Meliene returned with their food.

"Bon appetit!" she said as she placed the plate of pure chocolate cake and ice cream on their table. The bell to the café rung and Meliene turned to greet to new arrivals.

"Welcome to the Rabbit Café! How may I help you?"

"A table for two, please," the Valkyrie said as she entered with a man dressed in black armor. She looked at Velvet and Cornelius and put a hand to her mouth in surprise. "You two…"

"Hello there, Gwendolyn," Velvet waved. Cornelius's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Princess Gwendolyn, it's been a while," he said as Gwendolyn and the armored man were seated at a nearby table. "Who is the man with you?"

"My husband Oswald," Gwendolyn said proudly. Oswald was rather quiet, eying Velvet and Cornelius with some suspicion as Gwendolyn placed their order of Cheesecake and Yogurt Fruit Mousse. Cornelius let out a nervous laugh.  
"He seems a little…wary of us…"

"He's been through a lot," Gwendolyn placed her hand on top of Oswald's. "But he's charmed me with his love and passion."

Oswald looked at her and managed a small chuckle. The bell on the café door rung yet again. Meliene turned to cheerfully greet the next guest, but was instead greeted by a sudden disjointed prattle.

"I just finished a meeting and I'm really late I'm so sorry Ingway!" The fairy flew over to Ingway's table and immediately plopped herself down in the chair next to him. Ingway barely glanced at her before flicking her forehead. "Heeey!" she whined rubbing the spot he had flicked her

"You had me worried," he whispered. He then snapped his fingers. "Meliene, please put in a Floating Island and Napple Pie for us."

"With pleasure!" Meliene said, although one could see that her eyebrow had twitched a bit before leaving for the kitchen. Velvet and Cornelius looked at each other and laughed.

"It seems a lot of us had similar ideas about what to do today," Cornelius said taking a fork and taking a bite of the Chocolate Fondant.

"'Tis true," Velvet scooped a bit of the Napple sorbet. "No one can resist a sweet treat."


End file.
